<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling in Love for the First Time by just_one_thing (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982296">Falling in Love for the First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just_one_thing'>just_one_thing (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Friends to Lovers, i think you’ll like it though so, idk how to tag this i’m sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just_one_thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Brittany making their way through high school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Staring Isn’t Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fan fiction in the glee fandom and i suck at writing so my apologies. i hope you like this, i do wish to add more to it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Santana López ever saw Brittany S. Pierce was on their first day of Cheerio’s practise. Well, not quite. The real first time was when they were just kids, around six or seven, Santana couldn’t be sure. </p>
<p>She had been grocery shopping with her mom, Santana, that is, when she spotted the most beautiful girl in the whole world. The girl was blonde, as was the adult standing next to her, who Santana assumed was her mother. They looked over the different types of bread. Feeling the softness and the size. It was all very strange to Santana, but for some reason, she couldn’t peel her eyes away. </p>
<p>“Staring isn’t good, mija.” Maribel López, who noticed Santana looking at the two, and had whispered to her daughter. Brittany had noticed the girl staring, and had given a small wave. Santana hadn’t waved back, and instead had followed her mother to the produce section. </p>
<p>“I’m Brittany, what’s your name?” Santana was ripped away from her memory, and brought back into the present by the blonde girl extending her hand out. She found herself in the locker room, holding two pom poms and a Cheerios outfit. She put them down in the open locker in front of her before turning to the girl. </p>
<p>“What? Oh, Santana.” Santana took her hand and shook it with a half confused, half impressed look on her face. </p>
<p>Brittany let go of her hand first, and started to change into the uniform the mean old lady had given them. Santana’s eyes widened and she turned away. She hadn’t seen a girl’s body since she’d had sleepovers when she was in grade school. But this was different.<br/>
This was something else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Santana López is not Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>takes place during 1x10 ‘Ballad’</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this takes place during the tenth episode of season one. just a refresher: they all have to sing ballads and rachel has a crush on mr. schue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that Brittany had stayed in her head for the next week was concerning to Santana. And with school starting next week, she needed to get her shit together. Santana López was not gay. She didn’t have a problem with gay people, but the truth was, Santana liked guys. This was all just some misunderstanding between her and her brain, and it would all go away soon. </p><p>But it didn’t. </p><p>Because now, a year later, she’s sitting in the choir classroom, back row, with Britt, of course. </p><p>“I bet the duck’s in the hat” Brittany whispers to her.<br/>
Santana doesn’t have time to figure out what she means, because she’s gotta channel all of her energy into picking Britt’s name out of the hat. </p><p>“But Matt’s out sick today. He had to go to the hospital ‘cause they found a spider in his ear.” </p><p>Mr. Schue gives her a look. Everyone groans. He then says something about putting his name in a hat blah blah blah. </p><p>Puck picks Mercedes. Artie picks Quinn. Quinn is all too thrilled about that. Finn picks Kurt, which makes Santana, and everyone else chuckle. </p><p>“Mr. Schue, I don’t know if I can do this with another guy.” Finn says. </p><p>‘Suck it up fatty,’ Santana thinks. </p><p>“The fates have spoken Finn.” </p><p>Next, Tina picks Mike. Santana does some quick math in her head, and realises that Brittany hasn’t been picked yet. </p><p>She walks up to Mr. Schue and the hat, before looking at the pieces of paper. She sees the letter ‘B’ sticking out from one of them and grabs it. </p><p>“Brittany,” she says after laughing. She can’t help but feel honoured when Brittany looks so excited, she could burst, clapping her hands and gasping. </p><p>“How fitting.” Mr. Schue says as she walks back to her seat. </p><p>She zoned out for the rest of class, something about Rachel singing a dumb love song with Mr. Schue. It’s all very boring. </p><p>She can't deny she’s excited to do a ballad with Britt, but her plan is ruined when they all decide they’re going to sing ‘Lean on Me’ to the lovebirds of the group. It’s not bad, she and Britt could’ve done better, but they’re supporting Quinn, so she can’t really complain. And there will be other chances to sing with Britt. </p><p>But lying awake in her bed that night, Santana can’t help but feel she missed her one chance with Brittany. Her one chance to tell her how she feels.<br/>
No. That’s crazy. Santana López is not gay. She knows she’s not. She’s dated guys before, she loved them. </p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha sike she is gay. </p><p>sorry that sucked, hopefully it gets better. i guess i have only myself to blame. i’m not going to write in every episode, because i hope to get to a place where i don’t have to go off of the script. but we’ll see. i might break off from the script in season 3 because i want rory to stick around. but who knows. alright, toodles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sex is not Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter takes place towards the beginning of 1x13 'Sectionals'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We just heard. Who told?” Santana says into the phone. </p><p>“We assumed it was you.” Artie says. </p><p>“Why would I do that?” Santana asks. Artie can be such a dumbass sometimes, this being one of those times.</p><p>“To get back at Puck, aren’t you guys dating?” Kurt asks. Santana didn’t realise how many people were on the call.</p><p>“Sex is not dating.” Santana wants to make it very clear that she and Puck are not a thing. She starts to speak again when Brittany butts in.</p><p>“If it were, Santana and I would be dating.” Santana looks at Brittany. She can’t see everyone, but she can tell they’ve just stopped dead in their tracks. </p><p>Yeah, sometimes she and Britt had sex, but it wasn’t love. Santana didn’t think she’d found real love, not yet. She’d marry an NFL player and they’d be couples goals. Lima Heights was not where she was going to find her true love.</p><p>“Look, I don’t want to rock the boat. Since Quinn got pregnant, I’m top dog around here.” Santana continues. She thanks every single god she knows of in her head that no one commented on what Brittany had just said.</p><p>“Hold up. Rachel’s walking by. Hey, hot mama!” Santana would have laughed if not for the panicked feeling inside her chest. </p><p>“She’s gone. Look, I know I screwed up telling all you guys about Quinn and Puck, and I feel really terrible about it, but we cannot let Rachel figure this out. If she tells Finn he’s going to flip.” </p><p>“And then we really have no chance at Sectionals,” Kurt delivers the line everyone was thinking, and then they hang up. </p><p>Santana pulls Brittany aside. </p><p>“Britt, you can’t tell anyone about, you know,” Santana trails off.</p><p>“Our sweet lady kisses?” Brittany asks. </p><p>“Yeah, you can’t tell anyone about that,” Brittany looks confused and Santana continues, “I don’t want anyone thinking I’m, you know,” she lowers her voice, “gay.” </p><p>“Oh. Why would they think you’re gay? Are you gay?”</p><p>“No! Of course not.” Santana looks up to see Brittany still confused. <br/>“Look, just keep it on the down-low. Alright?” Brittany nods, and Santana pulls her to their next class. </p><p>-</p><p>“Britt, pay attention.” Santana whispers. Brittany stops drawing unicorns on her paper and looks up, just in time to see their teacher erasing the board. Brittany opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again when Santana pushes a neatly written exact copy of the board’s contents towards her.</p><p>“Thanks Santana.” Brittany says, and Santana smiles. Her work here was done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! my plan is that i'll publish 2 chapters every day until august 27th, and then it will be one a day, but don't hold me to it. i really enjoy writing even though i suck at it. sorry the chapters are so short, once i stray from canon, they will get longer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Uncharted World of Sapphic Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>set in 2x15 'sexy'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the first part of two that will be set in 2x15. the second one is coming tomorrow or something, i don't even know anymore.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I just applaud this trio for exploring the uncharted world of Sapphic charm? Brava. Brava.” Santana was going to kick Rachel’s ass for that. </p><p>“Look, just because I sang a song with Brittany, doesn’t mean that you can put a label on me. Is that clear?” </p><p>The bell rings, and everyone but Brittany and Santana leave the room. </p><p>“Did you mean what you said to Rachel?” Brittany asks, sitting down in a chair. </p><p>“Even if I didn’t mean it, I would never let Berry know that. I really like you Britt, but I don’t know if I’m ready to admit it to everyone. Do you know what people would say about me? Behind my back? To my face?”</p><p>Brittany opens her mouth, but closes it again. There’s nothing she can say in this moment that will make everything okay. </p><p>-</p><p>Santana lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Just thinking. She tries not to think about anything in particular, but of course, Brittany comes to mind. How she feels when she’s with Brittany, it’s nothing like when she was with Puck or Finn. She makes her want to become a less bitchy person. </p><p>But girls don’t like other girls. No, this is ridiculous. In a couple years Santana would find the perfect man and marry him. She would walk down the aisle and see her abuela crying her eyes out. When she got to the altar, her perfect man would be waiting for her, smiling. </p><p>There was a knock on her door and Santana sat up quickly. </p><p>“Hi Santana, can I come in?” </p><p>Santana nodded, and her mother sat down on the bed next to her. </p><p>“Are you going to start your homework?”</p><p>“Yeah, soon,” Santana lied, “mamá, you’ll love me no matter what, right?”</p><p>The mother looked at her daughter with a confused expression, seeing that she was serious, she responded. </p><p>“Of course my Santana. Why do you ask me such silly questions?” </p><p>“No reason.” </p><p>“Now, do your homework,” she gave Santana’s shoulder a pat before leaving the room. </p><p>Santana, deciding to take her mother’s advice, unzipped her backpack and pulled out her notebook. When she opened it, a seemingly blank piece of paper fell out. She turned it over, revealing a drawing of a unicorn saying ‘i love you santana’ Santana smiled, holding the drawing close to her, before starting on her homework.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all i totally went back on my word when i said 2 chapters a day. i'm probably taking that back because what you will learn is that i am a very unmotivated lazy person. but yeah, i'm really trying to get to season three because that's where fun should be starting. toodles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>